Generally, the bed of a truck is suitable for holding and transporting cargo and even other, smaller vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). However, while the bed is suitable for holding and transporting items, the bed has very few methods of protecting the actual truck itself from damage that may occur during the unloading or loading of such cargo, or from the damage that may occur if the cargo shifts during transport. If the cargo does shift, the cargo can do severe damage to the bed of the truck and even to the back end of the cab of the truck, especially to the fragile back window, which can be easily shattered by shifting cargo.
Many attempts have been made to provide protection to the bed and cab of the truck. So called “headache racks” have been used as a protective cover for the back window of the cab, and generally comprise a series of protective metal slats arranged to stop any cargo from impacting the back window. However, due to their weight, these headache racks must be firmly attached to the truck itself, generally with some type of clamping mechanism in order to secure the headache rack and offer more support during impact. Further, the headache racks offer only limited protection to the bed of the truck, especially to the region of the bed situated directly below the back window of the cab.
As such, what is needed is a new type of protective system for protecting both the back window of the cab along with the corresponding front end of the bed that is easily removable.